Alexander McQueen
Alexander McQueen is a luxury fashion house founded by designer Lee Alexander McQueen (1969–2010). Its current creative director is Sarah Burton. McQueen was also chief designer Givenchy from 1996 to 2001 and for founding his own label under the name Alexander McQueen. His achievements in fashion earned him four British Designer of the Year awards (1996, 1997, 2001 and 2003), as well as the CFDA's International Designer of the Year award in 2003. Tribute The BRIT Awards performance of an acoustic rendition of "Telephone", was a dedication to the fashion designer, who had then-recently died by suicide. Along with this, she also debuted her newest creation, Emma, a keytar (Keyboard/Guitar). About an hour prior to the starting time of the award ceremony, she commented on her Twitter page about her performance. "Fashion of His Love" is a song Gaga wrote to him as a tribute. His name "McQueen" is mentioned in the second verse. The song was one of the first song written for her third album, Born This Way. Visionaire Spirit: A Tribute To Lee Alexander McQueen ]]A limited-edition of 1500 numbered copies of Visionaire's tribute to Alexander McQueen.. The issue included a collection of images by Nick Knight, Gaga, Steven Klein, Mario Sorrenti and more, each printed on a piece of paper embedded with wildflower seeds that will actually blossom if you plant them and give them enough sun. Plus, the case features a metalized brocade detail from the designer's final collection. All in all, a very romantic collector's piece. Fall/Winter 1998 RTW "Joan" collection tumblr_lj5ontVgAy1qbhxv3o1_500.jpg Lady-gaga-mtv-video-music-awards-2009-winner.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sept 13, 2009) Fall/Winter 2006 RTW "The Widows of Culloden" collection 4.McQueen,Widows2006-7.EL.jpg FrenchVogue.jpg|Francesco Vezzoli (2009) Spring/Summer 2007 RTW "Sarabande" collection Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|[A] AlejandroFashion6.png|"Alejandro" *A ^a Hat by Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen. Fall/Winter 2007 RTW "In Memory of Elizabeth Howe, Salem, 1692" collection alexander-mcqueen-fall-2007-jumpsuit-profile.jpg Hedi Slimane 9-5-09 002.jpg|Hedi Slimane (Sept 9, 2009) Alexander McQueen Fall 2007 Pumps.jpg June 10, 2010 002.png|(Jun 10, 2010) NickKnight-Slime.jpg|Nick Knight (December 14, 2010) Fall/Winter 2008 RTW "The Girl Who Lived In The Tree" collection 00420m.jpg AlexanderMcQueen3.jpg|Echo Awards (May 11, 2010)[A] May 11 2010 001.jpg|(May 11, 2010) AlejandroFashion4.png|"Alejandro" (2010) Alexander McQueen Fall Winter 2008 White tulle dress.jpg|B *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2008 collection. Spring/Summer 2009 RTW "Natural Dis-tinction Un-natural Selection" collection alexander-mcqueen-skull-scarf.png Out in Madrid 2.png|Barcelona (Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW "Horn of Plenty" collection alexander-mcqueen-rtw-fall-2009-knit-dress.jpg July 12, 2009.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|London (Jul 14, 2009) Lady gaga 002.jpg alexander-mcqueen-fall09-43-de-12419593.jpg JoshOlins2.jpg|Josh Olins (2009) Alexander McQueen Heart Peep-toe Pumps.png|Autumn/Winter 2009 Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2009 Boots.jpg Lady Gaga on 60 minutes.jpg|60 Minutes Alexander Mcqueen Box Clutch.png Shopping in Milan.png|(Dec 3, 2010) Alexander McQueen the Horn of Plenty Feather Dress.jpg Jun19-MMVA-02.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 19, 2011) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW "Plato's Atlantis" collection Plato's Atlantis by Alexander McQueen was the Spring/Summer 2010 show, presented in Paris, and was made available for streaming live on the internet. The live webcast had glitches, reportedly from Lady Gaga sending tweets to her fans in regards to the debut of her single, "Bad Romance". Alexander McQueen brought out the imagination of ancient history and myth in a show, using symbolic animal and alien-like fashion. Plato’s Atlantis reveals a blend of historical and futuristic imagery that depicts the imagination of the Atlantean mythology. Snakes, water, animal prints and moving camera’s that resemble animal-like machines brings the viewer into a world of Atlantean ambiance of the technologically advanced. Some of the clothes used in the show were worn in the music video for "Bad Romance" , such as the Dragon Heels (12 inches, iridescent black, white) and the Armadillo Stilettos (12 inches, snake pattern). 00190m.jpg Alexander McQueen Bronze Heels.png BadRomance1 2.png|"Bad Romance" (2009) Alexander-mcqueen-spring-summer-2010-shoes.jpg Gagadragonheelblack.jpg|"Bad Romance" alexander-mcqueen-spring-2010-dress-pants.jpg 2009-11-11-slide 3076 43346 large.jpg BadRomance9.png|"Bad Romance" Mqueen.JPG|Antler Film Gaga Carpet 06.png|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) At LAX Airport.jpg|LAX Airport (Sep 13, 2010) The Oak Room 07.jpg|(Sep 29, 2011) Alexander McQueen Spring 2010 RTW Longsleeve Black Dress.jpg Alexander McQueen.png BadRomance4 2.png|"Bad Romance" 91521877 10.preview.jpg GaGa Android3.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour backdrop AlexanderMcQueen ManifestoOLM.jpg Manifesto of Little Monsters (4).jpg|The Manifesto of Little Monsters film Alexandermcqueenss2010pantsuit.jpg putyerpawsup.jpg|Antler Film (Monster Ball) Mcqueen1.jpg AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(Nov 26, 2009) Pre-fall 2010 Alexander McQueen Bronze Jacket.png Out in Madrid 2.png|(Dec 9, 2010) Fall/Winter 2010 "Angels and Demons" collection Vanity Fair 02.jpg|Nick Knight (2010)[A] Gaga_Carpet_24.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 12, 2010) Alexander McQueen Fall 2010 RTW Silk Jacket.jpg Out in Madrid 3.png|(Dec 11, 2010) *A ^aCustom made by Alexander McQueen, based off of the Fall/Winter 2010 collection. Spring/Summer 2011 RTW collection Alexander McQueen SS 2011 032.png Vogue 2011 07.png|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 009.png Vogue 2011 02.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 035.png Vogue 2011 04.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 029.png Vogue 2011 05.jpg|Mario Testino (Nov 23, 2011) Alexander McQueen SS 2011 027.png Bazaar6.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Alexander McQueen Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots.png GaGaBazaarAlexander.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 18, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW collection Tree Print Leggings Alexander McQueen.png GagaShoppingNY.jpg|(Mar 7, 2011) Alexander McQueen 2.png Lady Gaga - Judas 218.jpg|"Judas" Alexander McQueen FW 2011 Dress.jpg July 28 2011 001.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel Live (Jul 28, 2011) alexander-mcqueen-fall-2011-rtw-long-sleeve-dress-profile.png Alexander Mcqueen shoes fall winter 2011.jpg 12 September 2011 007.png|Annie Leibovitz (Sep 12, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW collection AlexanderMcQueen-SPRING2012-Bambi.jpg BAMBI-PressRoom.jpg|Bambi Awards (Nov 10, 2011) Alexandermcqueenss2012reddress.jpg 2q30kqs.jpg|Matt Irwin (Oct 19, 2011) Other AlexanderMcQueenLadyGagaLondon2009.jpg Reference *Official website *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga wears Alexander McQueen for 2009 MTV Video Music Awards *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Alexander McQueen bodysuit for The Fame Monster album artwork *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits and shoes by Alexander McQueen in Bad Romance music video *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfit by Alexander McQueen for the Monster Film of the Arena Version of the Monster Ball Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Dresses Category:Accessories Category:Fashion shows